The object of the present invention is to provide a scale of the type defined at the outset in such a way that its design and actuation become simpler.
According to the present invention, this object is attained by embodying the actuating element as a tappet which drives the generator via a toothed rack and a pinion, and protrudes past the plate in such a way that it is actuatable independently of the plate, with the restoring spring becoming operation between the plate and the toothed rack and pinion. The present invention also relates to various advantageous refinements.
The design is thus substantially simpler, especially because the transmission of force from the tappet to the generator is effected by a toothed rack and pinion arrangement, and the restoring spring becomes operative at the toothed rack in a very much less complicated way that is less vulnerable to malfunction. In both cases, namely upon direct actuation of the tappet 18 with one's foot before weighing or upon actuation of the tappet by a tread plate disposed above it, a certain and reliable actuation is achieved in a simple way.